Event Guide: H2k9 pt2
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the missions from Halloween 2k9: Demonbusters. See also Event Gameplay: H2k9 pt1 and Event Gameplay: H2k9 pt3. Ingredients: B.O.O. & S.I.N. Overseer's *Sea Plankton - A delicious sampling of Plankton, the Overseer's favorite bedtime snack. *Cup of Salt Water - If you're gonna have a holy war, you gotta have lots of salt water. *Overseer's Trident Shard - A very small chunk that seems to have fallen off the Overseer's Majestic Trident. Hopefully nobody notices that it's gone. *Overseer's Worm - A lowly worm transformed by the Overseer's magic into something cute and crawly. Sentinel's *Sacrificial Clam - A poor unfortunate clam plucked from its briny home for purposes of sacrificing to Sentinel and her demon legions. *Baby Pumpkin - The ordinary pumpkin, when placed in the wrong hands, channels all sorts of dark powers. Just ask Jack. His head is made out of one. *Portal Shard - A strange and powerful artifact that fell from the portal. *Sentinel's Worm - A lowly worm transformed by Sentinel's magic into something mean and nasty. Missions Benevolent Order of the Overseer Build Missions These are build missions, you can earn items here to help power your weapon. So far you have unlocked: 6 of 6 Build Missions Earn These items running Build Missions: ---- Power Missions These are power missions, use items here to help power your weapon. So far you have unlocked: 5 of 5 Power Missions ---- Sabotage Missions These are sabotage missions, you can earn even more items doing these missions. So far you have unlocked: 7 of 7 Sabotage Missions Run Sabotage Missions to earn these items: ---- Sentinel’s Infernal Nation Build Missions These are build missions, you can earn items here to help power your weapon. So far you have unlocked: 5 of 5 Build Missions Earn These items running Build Missions: ---- Power Missions These are build missions, you can earn items here to help power your weapon. So far you have unlocked: 5 of 5 Power Missions ---- Sabotage Missions These are sabotage missions, you can earn items here to help power your weapon. So far you have unlocked: 7 of 7 Sabotage Missions Run Sabotage Missions to earn these items: ---- Mission Success! This is the text shown after a Mission has been done successfully. For this section B.O.O. and S.I.N. will be combined under their mission names and relating actions. Another part of the text were sentences of confirmation, since these repeated throughout each confirmation page, they will be listed at the top. * You have gained (XP Amount) (Build/Power/Sabotage) experience from this mission. Great job! * Good news, the mission was a success. Bad news, you didn't get anymore experience, but you can always sacrifice yourself for the greater good... * Great work, looks like you earned yourself (Insert Amount) gold. * Be sure to keep an eye out for new missions. Personal Stats & Misc Text *Username *Title: *Follower Count: 100 / 100 *Build Experience: 250 / 250 *Power Experience: 250 / 250 *Sabotage Experience: 250 / 250 *Missions Completed: 0,000 *Achievement Summary: :View All Achievements ---- When it came to Following teammates, it involved clicking on a fellow teammates link, with a confirmation page being instantly shown. When an update was done to the "Followers" link during the event, Gaians had the choice to Follow someone or not. Gaians could not follow the same person twice. First Confirmation page: You are now a follower of (Username) You have become a follower of (Username). As her/his influence grows and she/he gains more followers, (Username) will be able to execute more advanced missions. You can ask (Username) to become your follower. Go to the Demonbusters event page. ---- Second Confirmation page: Would you like to follow (Username)? As her/his influence grows and she/he gains more followers, (Username) will be able to execute more advanced missions. Would you like to become a follower of (Username)? Yes, I shall follow! .... No, get me out of here! ---- Clicking on opposing HQ Forum: You have been blocked from entering this forum by a magical wall of code. Nice try bud, now click below to return to the fight ---- ;General Error(s): * Following in your own footsteps is hell on the joints. You cannot become your own follower. * You cannot follow that member because they are in the enemy cult. Your superiors would take issue with that. * That player has already reached the maximum number of followers. Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide